factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts
Background Information -taken from OBD wiki- Kingdom Hearts is a game developed by a partnership between Square Enix (creators of the Final Fantasy series) and Disney. The story starts on one of the Destiny Islands, a perfect little spit of land home to three friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Problem is, life there is boring, so their day to day lives are spent gathering materials for a raft, so they can explore the world, and have a big adventure. Eventually, they gather all they need, but that night, the island is attacked by demonic creatures named Heartless, and Sora is left to fight them by himself, since his friends are nowhere to be found. Eventually, he finds Riku, his rival, who tells Sora to join him in the darkness, Sora refuses, and as such, proves the integrity of his heart. Sora gains the ability to use a mythical weapon called the Keyblade to fight these demons, but not soon enough, as eventually he is overcome by the darkness, and is knocked out. Later Sora wakes up in a dark city called Traverse Town, with his goal in mind being to find his friends and get home. Along the way he meets Donald Duck and Goofy, and they join him in his quest. Eventually he finds Riku and Kairi, only to find out that the former is possessed by the most powerful heartless of them all, Ansem, and that the latter is lacking a heart, being nothing more than a body. He's forced to fight Riku to get Kairi's heart back. Sora defeats Riku, but in the end, he's forced to give up his heart to save Kairi. At that point, Sora becomes a heartless, and two antithesis beings called Nobodies are born from him. Later Sora gets his heart back, and goes after Ansem to finish things for good. Sora defeats him by using the power of Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, but not at the cost of being separated from his friends Riku and Kairi again. Sora's goal from this point on is the same as it was as when he started his journey, to find his friends an go home. He ends up in a place called Castle Oblivion, where he finds Riku and Kairi, except not really, because he's being mindfucked the whole time. Over time he loses memories of the people close to him. But when he meets a girl named Namine (who was born when Sora lost his heart before), who offers to set his head straight, everything's put back in place, and he remembers his friends, but not at the cost of being put into cryostasis for a full year. It's during that year, Roxas, the other Nobody who was born when Sora became a heartless, goes around killing heartless at the whim of an organization called...the organization, so that he can restore Kingdom Hearts, since it was lost when Sora killed Ansem. Roxas is Sora's alter ego, so he can use the Keyblade to kill heartless, basically he's little more than a tool to them. But when he makes friends, and those friends are taken away by the organization, he gets pissed and tries to stage a coup d'état. He fails when Riku shows up and whoops his ass, because Roxas was on a kamikaze mission, and him dying means Sora dying. He wakes up in Twilight Town, with his mind wiped clean. Incidentally, this is 7 days before Sora is supposed to be revived. Through the interference of one of his friends, Axel, Roxas gets his memories back. But since Axel is a dog of the military so to speak, he's eventually forced to fight Roxas, and terminate him for the sake of the organization. He fails on purpose, and Roxas shows up to rejoin Sora so he can be revived. Sora wakes up, and continues his journey, with the additional goal of destroying the organization and its boss Xemnas, who's Ansem's alter ego. Eventually he gets to the organization HQ, and he solos it, until he gets to Xemnas. Sora and Riku team up to beat him, and Xemnas is destroyed. After that, Sora and Riku's abilities are taken away by Yen Sid, a Keyblade Master, so that they can learn to properly use the Keyblade to fight a revived Xehanort. Would make sense if this wasn't the 8th time this happened already, or if they weren't already much stronger than him. Confusing? Well there's even more to this train wreck of a narrative, that's just the plot from Sora's perspective. The series is known for having a somewhat confusing plot, littered with cliched talks of friendship, random plot twists, darkness, etc. What started off as a decent shonen story in the first two games, gets really convoluted in the proceding titles. Standing in the FactPile-verse Due to recent scrutiny, the KHverse has recieved an immense. Wheras top-tier Sora was considered Mach 3 and building level only two years ago, freshly unearthed feats and calculations now regard the characters as FTL and large planet level. Not entirely surprising considering the series' cosmological setting, as well as its development by Square Enix, who's Final Fantasy series is notoriously formidable. Also notable is the series' abundance of hax, which include gravity manipulation, space-time manipulation, mind manipulation, transfiguration etc. These abilities are so common that even fodder Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed and Dream Eaters have regular access to them. Moreover, many of the main cast are shown as capable of resisting these hax, whether via the keyblade or otherwise. Character Profiles ''Destiny Islands'' Riku Sora ''Disney Castle'' Donald Goofy King Mickey ''Disney Villains'' Captain Hook Hades Jafar Maleficent Oogie Boogie Pete Ursula ''Land of Depature'' Ansem Aqua Eraqus Terra Ventus Vanitas Xehanort ''Organization XIII'' Axel Demyx Larxene Lexaeus Luxord Marluxia Roxas Saix Vexen Xaldin Xemnas Xigbar Xion Zexion 'Supporters of the Series' Dr. Doctor Endgame Envoy Kuja9001 StealthRanger Tau43 xDarkbladex96 Category:Universe Profiles